


A Late Night And An Early Morning

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and here we are, and then i was like 'i bet eahta feeds eustace really well too', anyways i was talking with my friends like 'man eahta feeds eustace meter really well huh', i promised myself i'd never write pre-relationship but here we are, it's pre-relationship sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Eahta finds Eustace deep in work and deep in thought and short on sleep.





	A Late Night And An Early Morning

Eahta strode through the lower decks of the Grancypher, his footsteps echoing down the halls as if to announce his coming. 

No one was there to hear them, though. It was four in the morning and the rest of the crew was asleep.

It was no case of lay insomnia, however. Eahta had simply perfected his sleeping techniques long ago, only needing four hours of rest a night to feel energized and prepared for combat. The problem now, however, was that he desired that combat. Even a training duel would suffice, but there were none awake to meet his challenge. He knew that if he just waited a few scant hours, Captain Djeeta would surely have a task for him worthy of his might, and that if he was truly being responsible he would spend these morning hours in careful contemplation and study, but... Eahta smirked. Being with the crew had caused him to desire the occasional indulgence.

As he wandered the halls, he finally found a sign of life - light coming from underneath a door to one of the bedrooms. The nameplate identified it as Eustace's room, which Eahta read with a grin. Eustace had proven a strong ally in their expeditions to date, but Eahta had yet to truly get the chance to test his power in personal combat. He knocked on the door, the wood creaking under the might of his knuckles. "Eustace, it is I, Eahta. Are you awake?"

"Come in," came the disinterested reply. 

Eahta was not used to his presence being reacted to by indifference. Nevertheless, he entered, squeezing his body through the door frame.

Inside the room, Eustace sat at a wooden desk by the window, a small lamp illuminating his workspace. On the desk were strewn gears, springs, pipes, and other mechanical materials, all surrounding Eustace's rifle, opened up and torn apart for repairs. Eustace himself was currently polishing a long piece of metal, rubbing an oil-soaked rag up and down the length of the rod. "There's a seat over there," Eustace continued, waving vaguely in the direction of the bed, not turning to look. 

Eahta carefully sat himself down in the too-small-by-half chair, adjusting his weight carefully so as not to strain it. "Am I interrupting? I do not wish to be impolite."

Eustace shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I am afraid that I must insist upon worry," Eahta replied, lowering his head. "If we are to be traveling together, and I am to place my life in the trust of your arms, I must be certain of their reliability. And it seems you are having some troubles."

Eustace leaned back in his chair, holding the rod in front of his eye as he looked down it. Eahta noticed that he was not wearing his signature jacket, his sweat-sleeked back exposed to the open air. "What gives you that idea?" Eustace asked.

"The fact that you've disassembled your rifle and its corpse lies in front of you."

Eustace let out a laugh. "I suppose that'll do it!" he exclaimed with false mirth. "A real giveaway there."

"Has something gone wrong?"

"It misfired."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

Eahta nodded. "Then I understand your concerns. How long have you been working?"

"Clearly not long enough, as I haven't fixed it yet," Eustace snapped back.

Eahta looked to the side, to see the perfectly made and untouched bed. He sighed. "To lose yourself to your work is to die an early death, Eustace."

"To have my gun short circuit during combat is to die a quicker one." Eustace nearly continued, but his stomach cut him off with a loud rumble, as he blushed in embarrassment.

Eahta grimaced. "To not eat is the quickest. I will make you food." He stood up from the chair in one smooth motion. The chair creaked as it returned to its original shape.

"There's no need. I can take care of myself."

"You are in no shape to prevent my care," Eahta added with a laugh as he closed the door behind him.

\---

Eahta returned to Eustace's room once more, carrying a small wooden tray lined with sashimi. He had taken the time to catch a large supply of fish before they departed from Auguste, and he decided that this was a worthwhile cause to dip into his personal reserves. 

As he sat down once more in the guest chair, Eustace looked up, not having moved from his spot at the desk, but his workspace seemingly having completely shifted from before. Eahta could only assume that meant that Eustace was making progress. "That sashimi? Who made that at this hour?"

"I did, of course," Eahta replied with a gruff laugh. "Combat is not my only talent. A true warrior must have the skills to excel at peace as well as war."

"Well color me surprised." Eustace looked at his grease-soaked hands. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can do much with finger foods at the moment, and I'd rather not get up right now. I think I'm finally on to something."

Eahta nodded. "I understand." Carefully gripping one of the small pieces of sashimi in his giant hand, he held it forward to Eustace.

Eustace looked at Eahta's hand quizzically. "What's this? Are you going to feed me?"

"As you cannot feed yourself," Eahta responded matter-of-factly.

Eustace scoffed, but nevertheless leaned in, biting the food from Eahta's hand. He chewed it contemplatively. "... this is quite good, actually," he responded after a brief pause. His ears waggled in delight that his face tried to hide. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Eahta replied with a smile on his face. "I am always happy for the opportunity to test my talents."

"Once I'm done with this, how about a duel? I know you've been itching for one."

Eahta's grin opened wider. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." He held out another piece of sashimi to Eustace, which Eustace again swallowed eagerly.


End file.
